


直播后可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll
Relationships: Park Woojin/Lim youngmin, 雀驼 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	直播后可以做什么

-佑镇哥，你直播前看一遍MELTING的MV吧。  
-为什么？  
-emm，我可提醒过你咯~  
朴佑镇盯着手机屏幕李大辉发来的消息，脑子里自然而然的想到了李大辉惯有的那种讳莫如深表情，莫名的有点火大，他决定无视李大辉，提前看了reaction还有什么意思，当然直播开始后一个小时他就后悔了。  
从林煐岷的part开始，朴佑镇就觉得大事不好，他无法控制自己上扬的嘴角，脑子里满是“我哥好可爱好可爱”，该有的表情管理不见踪影，幸好他还记得是在直播中，勉强对其他人的part做了反应，正说着“东贤哥音色真甜”，耳边猝不及防响起了林煐岷特有的低沉却甜蜜的音色——“我爱你”，与之相配的MV画面是林煐岷漂亮又纯洁的笑容，哥哥的眼睛亮亮的，像是夜空中最闪亮的那颗星落进了哥哥的眼底，总是撒娇嘟起的嘴张开一个好看的弧，露出整齐可爱的牙齿，笑得开朗又温柔。  
朴佑镇最喜欢林煐岷说“我爱你”，他曾在两位哥哥限定组合的歌曲中听到过林煐岷带着釜山口音的“我爱你”，那就是他上瘾的开始。他将那一小段音频剪切保存，时不时的反复回味，顺利交往后更是每天都变着法儿的让哥哥对自己告白，开始林煐岷宠着年下男友，有求必应，后来发现自己的“我爱你”会打开朴佑镇奇怪的开关，导致他每次都被搞得腰酸背痛，而且告白带来的羞耻感一点点累积，直叫他提起这三个字就忍不住红了耳廓。至此，他再也不去响应朴佑镇对“我爱你”的特殊癖好，可是他越憋着不说，朴佑镇就越执念，每每都要逼迫可怜的哥哥在床上带着哭腔说出藏在心底的情感。  
最近一次听到林煐岷说这三个字是在他缺席的颁奖礼上。林煐岷言笑晏晏，弯着腰凑近话筒，两只手有些无措的握在话筒的立架上，耳廓通红的向远在韩国的自己告白，他不关心中间夹着的粉饰太平的那些发言，只听到了“佑镇呐，我爱你”，后来他翻遍了网上的视频，在模糊的影像里揣摩哥哥当时的表情，他也软磨硬泡的求着林煐岷场景再现给他看，但脸皮薄的哥哥总是僵硬的转移话题，或是仗着朴佑镇行动不便飞速的远离紧迫逼人的他。  
如今从MV中看到哥哥一派天真的说着他最渴求的三个字，朴佑镇忍不住又对遗憾缺席的那一次“我爱你”产生了幻想。想归想，直播还要接着做，他一边此地无银的解释，一边将“我爱你”那句话翻来覆去的播放，充分向粉丝诠释了调皮的正确含义。一皮到底的朴佑镇最终还是给林煐岷打电话了，电话接通后，林煐岷的声音像是和了蜜一样黏糊，音色比往常还要低，透着不一样的性感，他当然对刚睡醒时林煐岷的声音很熟悉，毕竟同床共枕的次数多了，而哥哥又是出了名的赖床。  
朴佑镇笑着和林煐岷说了几句，用自己调好的“我爱你”片段轰炸着刚睡醒没几分钟的林煐岷，听着林煐岷在电话那头崩溃又害羞的叫声，内心的恶趣味得到了极大满足。  
完全不知道电话之前的直播发生了什么的林煐岷，被朴佑镇单方面约定了一起看直播重放，对朴佑镇无可奈何的同时，林煐岷的心底也对一起看直播这件事上了心。没等他对粉丝问的话做出完整回复，朴佑镇带着兴奋的声音打断了他，听着弟弟的话，林煐岷额头一跳，心底默默吐槽那句“我也没办法，是粉丝们太想要了”，你选择性眼瞎的时候还少么，分明是你想听。但朴佑镇打着粉丝的旗号，明知道是弟弟的调皮把戏，林煐岷还是叹了口气，同意了这个提议。  
“做了这个我就挂了。”再不挂怕是还要被小孩拿这件事打趣。  
“哥，你要知道粉丝们特别喜欢。”朴佑镇捂着嘴，仿佛这样林煐岷就不会知道他偷笑一样。  
“知道了，”林煐岷沉默了一会儿，哼了一声后，郑重其事的说道，“ABNEW，我爱你。”  
朴佑镇听到电话挂掉的声音，忍不住将脸埋在手掌之间，不将自己完全失控的表情暴露在直播之中，笑了许久后，他做出了话题触及林煐岷后最平淡的表情，用一句“太有趣了”结束了“恶作剧”。  
-我叫了炸鸡。  
-早点回家。  
朴佑镇看着手机上林煐岷发过来的信息，不动声色的锁屏，又讲了一会后结束了直播。经纪人没和负责直播的staff说几句话就被朴佑镇拽着离开了公司，生怕别人不知道他着急回宿舍一样。  
宿舍里四个人都坐在客厅的地板上，围着一张小桌子吃着炸鸡，见朴佑镇回来，李大辉举着油乎乎的手打了个招呼，金东贤和田雄为了谁吃盒子里最后一块鸡腿爆发了第917次分手宣言，林煐岷屈着一只腿，手肘撑在膝盖上，手里握着一罐啤酒，带着醉意看大田人吵吵闹闹。  
吵闹声盖过了朴佑镇进门和李大辉打招呼的声音，也盖过了朴佑镇拖鞋在地板上踢踏发出的声音。朴佑镇就这样在林煐岷毫无知觉的状态下贴了过来，亲密的距离让他闻到了林煐岷嘴里淡淡的酒味，他吸了吸鼻子，觉得哥哥自带的奶香和酒香混在一起竟有了奇妙的吸引力。另外三个人看到这么暧昧的场景，自动闭麦拿上没吃完的炸鸡各自回屋。  
林煐岷微醺的状态下反应要比平时慢，他缓慢的眨眼，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着朴佑镇看了许久，然后像是想起什么，伸手在小桌子的下方摸了又摸，最后掏出一个包装完整的纸盒，“佑镇呐，你的炸鸡。”林煐岷说完又眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，表情乖巧的不像样，仿佛在向朴佑镇讨要夸奖一般。  
朴佑镇扫了一眼桌子上吃剩下的空盒，心底的暖驱散了回来这一路的寒冷，“煐岷哥保护我的炸鸡辛苦了，亲一下。”  
林煐岷沾染了啤酒的嘴唇被轻轻触碰，残留的酒液被朴佑镇一点点舔舐干净。林煐岷挣扎着推开朴佑镇，“你现在不能沾酒。”  
朴佑镇用了点力气将林煐岷抱在怀里，又吻在了林煐岷最近养起来肉肉的脸颊上，“这点算什么酒，操心。”  
朴佑镇的吻加重了林煐岷的醉意，他没有再反驳，乖乖的窝在朴佑镇的怀里，微微喘着气承受朴佑镇在他脸侧、颈侧、耳边点火。  
“呀，给我回屋做！”出来倒水的李大辉捂着眼睛爆发了。  
*  
林煐岷回到屋里就将自己裹在被子里，仿佛这样就能逃避刚才被李大辉目击现场的事实一样。朴佑镇坐在床边哄了半天都不见“蚕蛹”里的人有半点反应，过了许久朴佑镇觉得不妙，伸手扯开被子，果然，林煐岷小小的张着嘴巴，呼呼的睡着了。朴佑镇顿时无语又好笑，舔了舔自己的虎牙，坏心眼儿又冒了出来。  
林煐岷在宿舍时为了舒服一直穿着oversize的半袖，同住的都是男生，衣服下摆也足够长，不仅遮住了屁股，更是遮住了大腿的三分之一还多，所以一件简单的白色T恤成了他的睡衣。林煐岷觉得这样穿方便又舒适，朴佑镇看着哥哥白皙笔直的双腿也表示认同。  
朴佑镇将裹在林煐岷身上的被子剥开，像是剥开了一颗糖果一样。床榻之间的林煐岷交叠着双腿，衣服的下摆卷起露出了黑色的三角裤和平坦紧实的腹部，醉酒的人脸颊是熟透了的红，纯色更是鲜艳欲滴。微微染了蓝色的发没有做造型，过长的刘海软趴趴的搭着，遮盖住了林煐岷紧闭的双眼。  
朴佑镇贴近林煐岷的脸，两人的鼻息交缠在一起，四周的空气都热了起来。他用手整理了林煐岷的刘海，露出了林煐岷藏起来羞于见人的额头，朴佑镇没说过，他其实很喜欢林煐岷的额头，光洁饱满，怎么看怎么可爱。轻轻的吻上去，还未睡熟的林煐岷感受到了额头的湿热，眼皮动了动，睁开了眼睛。  
“佑镇……”  
“哥，”朴佑镇嘴唇贴在林煐岷的耳侧，保证最近的距离，用刻意压低的声线，深情的告白，“我爱你。”  
没有人会不喜欢这三个字，更何况出自爱人之口。  
林煐岷因为酒精微醺的大脑因恋人直白的爱意更加混乱，完全无法思考当下的氛围有多不妙。朴佑镇很清醒，年上恋人理智丧失时正是他趁虚而入的好机会。自他受伤后，林煐岷待他就像对待一个易碎的艺术品一样，虽然他享受林煐岷的照顾，但这不许那不许的限制消弱了他的幸福感，特别是自那以后，他又回到了之前受伤时禁欲的状态，破格的性行为被林煐岷明令禁止，最多的活动范围也只是手和嘴。  
朴佑镇继续在客厅时被打断的吻，惦记着林煐岷第二天的行程，显眼的地方他没有留下痕迹，而隐秘于衣服之下的白皙肌肤上，开满了情欲的花，林煐岷又痛又痒，微阖着眼，小口小口喘息。情色的亲吻转移到了腰侧，林煐岷腰侧没有一丝赘肉，反而有两个可爱的窝儿，朴佑镇用舌尖绕着腰窝打转，酥麻麻的痒让林煐岷不自觉得扭动着身子，嘴里胡乱的呻吟着。  
朴佑镇张嘴咬在林煐岷的腰侧，轻轻用力留下一个显眼的牙印，林煐岷摸着腰侧的印记，噘着嘴委屈死了，“咬我做什么啊……”  
“下次再有‘我爱你’这种part要告诉我，你今天让我差点直播事故知不知道？”  
林煐岷更委屈了，但他说不过朴佑镇，只能闭上嘴哼了哼。朴佑镇看着哥哥乖乖闭嘴，满意的拍了拍林煐岷的大腿，“抬腰。”  
朴佑镇在林煐岷抬起来的腰下塞了一个方形抱枕，手掌捧着林煐岷垫高的臀部，另一只手撤下林煐岷的三角内裤，将半勃起的性器露在了外面，尺寸可观的性器突然暴露在空气中抖了抖又硬挺了一点。朴佑镇哼笑着张嘴将林煐岷的性器含在嘴里。没有全部勃起的阴茎塞得满满当当，受到温热潮湿的口腔刺激，性器完完全全的苏醒，饶是朴佑镇也被噎住差点呕出来。他慢慢调整了阴茎在嘴里的位置，一点点的将硬挺的性器吃了下去。冠状部位顶在了窄小的喉间，加重了朴佑镇的呕意，每次干呕喉间的收缩都会给予阴茎剧烈的刺激，林煐岷爽得脚趾蜷缩，手不由自主抓住了朴佑镇的发，但就算如此，林煐岷还是控制了自己的力道，不让自己伤到朴佑镇。  
朴佑镇吞吐着口中的阴茎，手握住最底下的一节，配合着嘴巴的动作撸动着，听到林煐岷逐渐加重的喘息，他吐出了林煐岷的阴茎，转而将阴囊含在嘴里用舌头舔舐顶弄，爽利的快感直冲头皮，林煐岷咬着手背克制自己快要冲破喉咙的呻吟，腰紧紧地绷着。朴佑镇手上的动作没停，吸吮阴囊和撸动阴茎同时进行，没一会儿林煐岷就发出短促的叫声射了出来，精液射在林煐岷的小腹上，朴佑镇还在刺激林煐岷的阴囊，逼得林煐岷小股小股的从马眼往外流精液，沾湿了朴佑镇的手。  
朴佑镇用湿淋淋的手抹了抹林煐岷小腹的精液，借着满手湿滑的精液将一根手指送进了林煐岷的后穴。林煐岷还在高潮的余韵之中，理智还不知在哪片天空上游，后穴对于异物侵入也习惯了，因此他对朴佑镇的行为毫无察觉。等他反应过来时，朴佑镇已经将后穴开拓的可以容纳三根手指了。  
“不……”林煐岷支撑起自己的身体，将自己远离了朴佑镇的掌控，“不行。”  
朴佑镇的手上除了林煐岷射出来的精液，此时更多的是后穴肠道分泌的肠液，他张开五指，指缝间透明的液体粘糊糊的成了膜，他鼓着脸吹破，眼睛却盯着所在床头的林敏目不转睛，“哥，你看好玩嘛？”  
林煐岷羞得把脸埋进了臂弯之中，但朴佑镇的动作像是印在他的脑子里，一遍遍的提醒着他，他的身体对性爱的忠诚程度。朴佑镇坐在了林煐岷旁边，肩挨着肩，手臂贴着手臂，他歪了歪头将脸埋在林煐岷的颈侧，呼出的热气打在林煐岷的肌肤上，热得让人害怕。  
林煐岷感受着后穴一张一合的不满足感，朴佑镇不说话，但他粘人的动作让林煐岷心突突的跳着，对性事的渴望逐渐席卷了林煐岷的大脑，理智就要溃不成军，他离崩溃就差那么一点了。  
“煐岷哥，我想你。”  
朴佑镇的话击碎了林煐岷的忍耐，他翻身双腿分跪在朴佑镇的身侧，自上而下的看着朴佑镇阴谋得逞后的坏笑，林煐岷应该生气的，应该扔下这个坏孩子让他自食恶果，但这是朴佑镇，是他的弟弟，也是他的爱人，更是他绝对无法拒绝的底线。  
“你赢了。”林煐岷无可奈何。  
“双赢。”朴佑镇舔了舔笑得藏不起来的虎牙，“煐岷哥，我爱你。”  
林煐岷一只手撑在朴佑镇肩膀上，另一只手扶着朴佑镇勃起后硕大的阴茎，已经完全扩张的后穴一点点的将性器吞吃进去，每进去一点，林煐岷就要吸一口气，都吞进去后，林煐岷双腿打着颤控制着身体，不让自己坐在朴佑镇的身上。轻轻的上下晃动着身体，让阴茎在自己的后穴内进进出出，林煐岷感受性爱带来的快感同时，也注意着自己的动作，生怕给朴佑镇已经受伤的腿造成伤害。朴佑镇心疼的扶着林煐岷的腰，想要给哥哥一点支撑，有了这点力，林煐岷的动作好受多了。  
骑乘的姿势让性器每一次的进入都到了很深的位置，龟头顶在肠道的深处，小腹的某一处也会鼓起来，朴佑镇看着这样的场景，口干舌燥。  
林煐岷以前的小腹肉肉的，看起来软乎乎的，摸起来更是手感极佳。后来林煐岷在朴佑镇的生拉硬拽和各种哄骗下去了几次健身房，一肚子的软肉被练得紧致起来，虽然离腹肌还差得远，但也是有了线条，去掉可爱后多了性感，因此林煐岷十分满意，认为自己离zero又近了一步。  
但对于朴佑镇来说，这平坦的小腹更大的好处在于做爱时，他能窥探到阴茎的顶部戳刺到哥哥内部时的痕迹。这比直白的看阴茎在后穴之中抽插还要刺激朴佑镇的性趣。朴佑镇将手掌附在林煐岷的小腹上，感受着掌下的律动，不自觉的舔了下干涩的唇。  
“哥，你不觉得骑乘也挺好的吗？多来几次你的腹肌说不定能早点生出来。”  
“……神经病。”林煐岷喘息着骂了一句，引来朴佑镇一阵低笑。  
因为没带套，朴佑镇感觉自己要射了的时候，手臂用力将林煐岷抱进怀里，阴茎被无情地从甬道之中拔了出来，最后这下抽出得很快，阴茎受了刺激，精液很快的喷溅到林煐岷的后背上，又顺着脊背的向下滑到了股沟，湿哒哒的弄脏了两个人紧紧相贴的身体。  
林煐岷浑身是汗，身下和身上都是黏糊糊的，床头的闹钟显示已经是第二天的凌晨了，知道自己有行程的人却提不起力气去好好收拾自己。两个人抱着平复高潮后的余韵，谁也没说话，彼此之间之列的心跳声大到清晰可听。  
林煐岷闭着眼睛，今天发生的事情像是走马灯一样在脑海里一遍遍的过，他突然发现今天这场性爱似乎少了什么。朴佑镇的喘气声那么近，他不由自主的想到朴佑镇开始前在耳旁说的那三个字。  
“佑镇呐，我爱你。”  
朴佑镇没有回应，抱着林煐岷的手又紧了紧。两人的身体贴得更紧了，林煐岷终于觉得缺少的那部分被填满了。


End file.
